Technical Field
The aspects disclosed herein relate to security for computing devices and related methods thereof.
Related Art
Conventional networked computer systems and real-time control systems are vulnerable to unauthorized access as they use networked programmable logic controllers, unlike relay control systems in the past that were physically isolated but were inefficient and required more maintenance. Unauthorized users today are able to load programmable instructions including software and access stored data. The vulnerability of a computer system can have significant consequences in commercial applications.
The unauthorized access and installation of unauthorized software is a significant issue for government organizations, utilities, financial, retail, healthcare, aerospace, automotive, technology, and other companies. Computer systems today are under constant attack from many different methods. It is possible for cyber terrorist or criminals to attack a nation's infrastructure and cause significant damage which may result in loss of life, intellectual property, classified information and others. For example, cyber-attacks on natural gas line transmission systems could disrupt gas delivery during cold weather causing billions in damage from frozen water pipes and loss of life from exposure. Similarly, disruption of an electrical grid due to cyber-attack may have similar effect. A sever attack could cause a pipeline rupture within a populated area resulting in significant loss of life. Cyber terrorists may also attack voting machines, building control, automatic teller machines, transportation systems including trains, subway system, commercial aircraft, drone aircraft, trucks, busses, automobiles and autonomous vehicles that may result in government destabilization, significant loss of property and life.
In conventional security systems, network traffic patterns are monitored to detect data security breaches. These are easily missed and may only be detected after a breach has occurred and sometimes these warnings are even ignored, for example, in much publicized credit card data breach cases. Continuous efforts are being made to improve cyber security in general and security for computing devices in particular.